The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Plastic containers have been used to package liquids intended for various purposes including, for example, consumable beverages and cleaning detergents among other common purposes. Some plastic containers have been improved to include dispensing systems thus making it easier for the user to remove the liquid from the container. Liquid laundry detergents, in particular, have been packaged into newly designed plastic containers that have been constantly increasing in volume and weight. The increased size and weight of packaging creates a new set of challenges that heightens the need to improve dispensing systems. A further challenge to domestic chores is to improve efficiency while becoming more environmentally sensitive. Using the correct amount of liquid for a particular purpose lessens the effect on the environment while accomplishing accurately dispensing the proper amount of liquid.
While current plastic container dispensing systems are useful for their intended purpose, there is room in the art for an improved plastic container dispensing system that reduces or eliminates the need to lift heavy containers, improves efficiency, and enhances environmental stewardship.